Stingy Natsuki
by Nayal
Summary: Stingy Jack, con un toque especial :  Feliz Halloween ;


"**Stingy" Natsuki **

Natsuki acababa de dejar a su profesora Midori, con la cual había celebrado el haber encontrado un Buda del período Asuka. Después de un arduo trabajo tanto de biblioteca como de campo, habían conseguido encontrar la estatuilla, para después donarla al Museo Nacional de Tokio. Así que lo propio era ir a celebrarlo. Natsuki había acabado la carrera de Arqueología, y estaba desarrollando su tesis con la controvertida Midori. Ella no la hubiera elegido jamás, pero, debido a su falta de asistencia, sus notas no eran las mejores, y había tenido que escoger a la única profesora que no se lo tenía en cuenta. En cierta manera, Midori le agradaba, pero era un poco peculiar. Sus métodos no eran muy ortodoxos que digamos.

El caso es que estaba un poco más que bebida, por la calle, haciendo eses. De repente, se le apareció una chica que llevaba un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a sus curvas y dejaba ver su esplendorosa figura. El color del vestido hacía juego con el de sus ojos. "Extraño", fue todo lo que pensó. Seguramente serían lentillas. Al fin y al cabo, era Halloween.

- Hola, guapa. – Natsuki perdía toda su timidez cuando bebía más de la cuenta.

La extraña se paró, y la miró con curiosidad. La miró como un gato mira a un ratón. Se sonrió.

- Ara, hola. – Dijo con una sonrisa muy estudiada.

Natsuki se envalentonó, y se atrevió a invitarla a una última copa.

- ¿Te apetecería tomar algo conmigo? –Natsuki no podía esconder una sonrisa bobalicona, inducida totalmente por el alcohol.

- ¡Ara! ¿Invitas al mismísimo Diablo a una copa contigo? – Dijo la chica toda seria.

- Si tú eres el Diablo, no me importaría ir al infierno. – Natsuki no estaba tan bebida como para no elaborar un pequeño piropo.

- Ara, eres toda una seductora. – La chica se sonrió.

- Me llamo Natsuki, ¿y tú?

- Suelen llamarme de muchas maneras, pero para ti seré Shizuru. – Respondió la castaña dándole la mano.

- ¿Te llaman de muchas maneras? Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero no pareces una de esas… - Natsuki dejó la frase sin terminar.

- Oh, no. – Shizuru emitió una risa cristalina. – Suelen llamarme, Lucifer, Satán… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

- Vale, pues te invito a una copa, "Shizuru".

Ambas se metieron en un bar, el primero que encontraron, y se dispusieron a tomar esa copa que Natsuki le había prometido a Shizuru. Shizuru, de naturaleza caprichosa, se había obsesionado con la chica del pelo azul y los ojos esmeralda. Después de tanto vagar por el mundo, había pocas cosas que le llamaran la atención. Por alguna razón, Natsuki había hecho despertar ese sentimiento de excitación que había perdido hace ya tanto.

- Bueno, Shizuru. ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

- Pues ya sabes, lo normal. Hago caer en la tentación a las personas, y luego me quedo con su alma… ese tipo de cosas…

- Vale. Entonces, si eres el Diablo en persona, te reto a que te conviertas en moneda, y así podré pagar las copas. No tengo dinero. Me acabo de acordar de que lo gasté todo con Midori. – Natsuki sacó sus bolsillos para afuera, enseñando el forro, sin una sóla moneda para poder pagar.

- Muy bien, pero luego me tendrás que dar un besito.

- Mmm, vale. Hala, conviértete en moneda.

Natsuki no esperaba lo que vio: La silueta de la desconocida se convirtió de repente en una forma redonda que cabía en su mano.

- ¡Uoaaa! ¡Qué borracha que estoy! ¡Tú! – Dijo señalando al camarero. - ¿Has visto eso?

- ¿El qué?

- La chica con la que venía…

- Mmm, no he visto a ninguna chica…

Natsuki pensó que estaba borrachísima. Pero, por si acaso, grabó una cruz en la moneda, por si era el Diablo de verdad. Así no podría salir. Y, entonces, la cara que estaba grabada en la moneda, empezó a hablarle. Se parecía mucho a la cara de la chica a la que había invitado a la copa.

- Nat-su-ki…

- Mmmm, ¿sí?

- ¿Me liberas de este sitio?

- Pero… ejem… eres el Diablo…

- Si me liberas, haré que no vayas al infierno…

- ¿Y cómo sé que no me engañarás?

- Podemos hacer un contrato, si te parece.

- Muy bien. Pero… no tendré que firmarlo con mi sangre, ¿no?

- Claro que no. Con un beso estará bien.

- Vale… pero no me convertirás en serpiente, o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

- No. Palabra de Diablo.

- ¡Ja! Muy graciosa.

- Venga, libérame, y jamás irás al infierno.

Ante Natsuki apareció un contrato, el cual estaba firmado en una esquina, donde decía Shizuru "La Diablesa". Natsuki estaba bastante borracha, y se dijo que eso sería prueba suficiente como para que su alma inmortal no fuera al infierno.

- Venga, un besito, fufufu… - Dijo la cara de la moneda.

Natsuki besó la cara, e hizo desaparecer la cruz en el otro lado. Así pues, Shizuru se convirtió de nuevo en una mujer terriblemente hermosa.

- Yo invito esta noche. – Dijo Shizuru a la borracha Natsuki, pagando al camarero lo que se debía, y pidiendo unas copas más.

Ni qué decir tiene, Natsuki acabó la noche como una cuba. Shizuru tuvo que llevarla hasta su casa.

Lo primero que notó Natsuki al despertarse fue un enorme dolor de cabeza. Lo siguiente que notó, fue un pergamino con pinta de muy antiguo en su mesita de noche. También olió café en la cocina.

Una castaña sonriente se asomó por la puerta:

- ¿Una tacita de café, cariño?

- Mmm, bueno… mmm… ¿cariño?

Todas las imágenes de la noche se le vinieron a la cabeza de pronto. Entonces se acordó del contrato con el Diablo. Leyó el pergamino, y lo que vio fue un certificado de matrimonio. ¡Se había casado con el mismísimo Diablo!

- ¡Arghhhhhhhh! – Natsuki se tiró de los pelos.

- Ara, eso te pasa por no leer las cosas antes de firmarlas.

- ¡Pero se suponía que no podría ir al infierno!

- ¿Quién ha dicho que vas a ir al infierno? Así tampoco puedes ir al cielo. No dejan pasar a los que se casan con el Diablo. Es su política de empresa.

- ¿Y entonces qué voy a hacer?

- Mmmm, ¿aparte de ser inmortal y vagar por la Tierra siempre? Se me ocurren un par de cositas, fufufu…

La mirada lasciva de Shizuru era demasiado evidente. Tanto como el rostro totalmente rojo que tomaron las mejillas de Natsuki.

- Ara, me encanta mi Natsuki cuando se sonroja… ¿jugamos un poquito?

Y así fue cómo Natsuki se convirtió en la esposa del mismísimo Diablo. Su castigo por querer engañarlo. ¿Castigo?

PD: Está basado en el folklore irlandés, en el llamado Stingy Jack. Pero con ligeros cambios

Espero que os haya gustado. Feliz Halloween… buuuuuuuhhhhhhh!


End file.
